Aucuns contacts
by Nama-San
Summary: Je sais, j'ai toujours été distant avec Seb..Mais...Il faut dire que.. Je ne peux pas oublier ce que j'ai subi...C'est encré dans ma mémoire, impossible à effacer. Unstiteuf/Unty/BL/Yaoi Newtiteuf et Unsterbliicher
1. Point de vue Newtiteuf

**Avant toute chose, je tiens à signaler que cette fiction parle de sujets tabous et difficiles à lire, si vous êtes une personne sensible ou jeune, je vous déconseille de lire cette fanfiction.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **/!\ ATTENTION SPOILER POUR CEUX QUI VEULENT SAVOIR LE SUJET DE CE TEXTE /!\**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ce texte parle d'attouchements sexuels sur mineur de manière très soft, c'est donc pour ça qu'elle est déconseillée aux âmes sensibles et aux mineurs.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **/!\ FIN DU SPOILER /!\**

Je ne supporte plus… Je ne veux plus.. Son regard… Me dégoûte.

Alors que j'ai le regard perdu dans le vide, mes pensées me brouillant l'esprit, la voix de Sébastien me ramène à la réalité. Il me tire de mes rêveries en se dirigeant vers moi. Ça fait quelques minutes que je l'attends au coin de la rue pour qu'on aille tourner ensemble une vidéo irl... Je ne connais pas vraiment les rues de son quartier -ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas venu chez lui-. On s'est donc donné rendez-vous ici pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Maintenant qu'il est à mes côtés, il se penche vers moi pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux, sa main s'approchant dangereusement de mon crâne. Je contracte ma mâchoire et serre d'un coup mes poings, plantant mes ongles dans la peau au point de faire apparaître quatre points rouges au creux de ma paume. Sa main… Se pose sur ma tête, emmêlant mes cheveux… Et même lorsqu'il la retire au bout de quelques secondes, mon corps reste totalement crispé. Je souffle un bon coup, discrètement, un long frisson désagréable parcourt tout mon corps. Le contact de Sébastien est quand même plus chaud et doux que… Le Sien..

Nous nous dirigeons donc tranquillement (Enfin… Lui, tranquillement) vers son appartement alors que je tressaille à chaque fois que son bras effleure d'un peu trop près le mien quand il le balance en avant pour marcher. Ma tête baissée esquisse une grimace à chaque fois que ses doigts effleurent ma manche. Je sens que cette après-midi va vraiment mal se passer… J'espère que l'on finira assez tôt pour que je ne passe pas la soirée chez lui. Je ne veux surtout pas, je préfère vraiment être seul… Qu'il n'y ait personne avec moi… Nous arrivons bien vite devant le pallier de sa porte, mes muscles se relâchant légèrement. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que je passe la porte de l'appartement de mon ami youtuber et regarde un peu partout, observant chaque recoin de son chez-lui. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu… Cette odeur ambiante m'avait un peu manqué, je l'avoue. La disposition de la salle n'avait pas changée non-plus et la pièce est toujours aussi jolie. Les seules choses qui ont changé sont simplement la vaisselle sale dans l'évier et les quelques vêtements ou les peluches lamas éparpillés un peu partout dans le salon. Je souris légèrement, me décrispant un peu plus. Toujours aussi bordélique, mon petit Seb… Ce-dernier me propose de boire quelque chose, mais je refuse poliment en secouant négativement la tête. Ma gorge est bien trop serrée, m'étouffant d'angoisse, pour que je puisse boire quoi que ce soit… Le regard d'Unster est tellement difficile à soutenir. J'ai l'impression.. D'être.. Totalement nu... Tant son regard est perçant… Comme le Sien.

Après avoir bu un peu d'eau, Sébastien vérifie son matériel avant de me demander de m'asseoir sur le canapé. Il lance le record et..

Ça s'est terriblement mal passé. Je fonce vers la salle de bains, referme la porte derrière moi et me laisse glisser au sol, prit de violents tremblements, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'a pas arrêté de multiplier maintes et maintes fois les contacts, un coup me serrant le cou, un autre frôlant ma cuisse, caressant mes cheveux… Je me suis retenu tout le long de ne pas fondre en larmes. C'était.. Atroce..Je n'en peux plus… Je… Des souvenirs que j'aimerais oublier pour toujours me reviennent en mémoire suite à ce tournage… Je secoue la tête et éclate en sanglots, ma main venant se poser d'elle-même sur ma bouche pour étouffer mes pleurs. Mon corps, faible, convulse presque, allongé au sol. Je me rappelle.. Ses doigts…. Son sourire satisfait… Son haleine chaude… Sa peau glacée… Je… Je me retiens de crier. Après quelques minutes, j'entends une voix m'appeler. Une voix lointaine, je l'entends à peine... Soudainement, des pas et un bruit sourd me tirent de mes cauchemars. Je me relève vivement, essayant de calmer mes tremblements, tandis que je passe vivement un coup d'eau sur mon visage pour effacer les marques rougies des larmes.

« Julien ? Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

J'inspire et souffle longuement, mais ne parviens pas à calmer les tremblements dans ma voix.

« T…Tout.. Va..B-Bien Seb… Ça va.. »

Il a d'ailleurs dû l'entendre, car il tente d'ouvrir la porte. Je me précipite sur la poignée, et la ferme immédiatement. Ma main fait trembler la poignée, montrant alors mon état d'angoisse à l'homme derrière cette porte. Seb commence alors à taper du poing sur la porte.

« Julien ! Ouvre-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Julien ?! »

Son épaule enfonce la porte, me projetant au sol, les larmes remontant de nouveau troublent alors ma vue. Mon visage gonflé et rougi par les pleurs se tourne presque immédiatement. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie comme ça..Je… Il se précipite vers moi et je le repousse violemment avec horreur, serrant les dents. Je lui crie alors :

« Ne t'approche pas de moi Seb ! Laisse-moi ! Dégage ! »

Je fonds alors de nouveau en larmes, les souvenirs remontant à nouveau. Mon pyjama tombe au sol…. Un immense froid s'empare de mes jambes… Mes larmes coulent..C'est..Tellement..Insupportable… Cette sensation répugnante… Cette aversion à ce toucher…Je suis à la limite de vomir. Lorsque je reprends mes esprits, je suis dans les bras de Seb. Et je me débats. Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Il.. Je suis dans ses bras putain !

« ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

Je… Non ! L'écœurement me prend la gorge, j'ai du mal à respirer. C'est comme si des milliards d'aiguilles me transperçait la peau ! C'est impossible! Je ne veux pas de son contact ! À chaque coup que je tente de mettre dans son torse, une main m'arrête, me provoquant de violents frissons. Je ne peux absolument rien faire, il est plus fort que moi. Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par céder et enfoncer ma tête dans son cou, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, me vidant de toute mon énergie… Son corps est..Si chaud. Je serre les dents, le flot de perles salées ne cesse pas de fuir mes yeux. C'est au bout de quelques minutes à serrer les dents et les poings dans ses bras, mes tremblements toujours présents, que mes larmes cessent de couler. J'ai abandonné l'idée de me débattre même si je suis totalement en panique contre lui. Je revois encore et encore la même scène… Chaque soir… Son regard… Ses doigts acérés glissant sur ma peau… J'en pouvais plus.


	2. Point de vue Unsterbliicher

**Avant toute chose, je tiens à signaler que cette fiction parle de sujets tabous et difficiles à lire, si vous êtes une personne sensible ou jeune, je vous déconseille de lire cette fanfiction.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **/!\ ATTENTION SPOILER POUR CEUX QUI VEULENT SAVOIR LE SUJET DE CE TEXTE /!\**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ce texte parle d'attouchements sexuels sur mineur de manière très soft, c'est donc pour ça qu'elle est déconseillée aux âmes sensibles et aux mineurs.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **.**

 **/!\ FIN DU SPOILER /!\**

Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi cette réaction ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?!

Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête.. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi… Apeuré ? J'avais remarqué dès notre première rencontre cette barrière qui nous sépare, mais je ne la pensais pas aussi solide… J'ai remarqué depuis bien longtemps que je ne peux le prendre dans mes bras sans qu'il ait les larmes aux yeux. Que si je veux lui serrer la main, il souffle un bon coup et me la serre comme si elle lui brûlait la peau. Je ne lui ai jamais posé de question sur cette phobie du contact, mais ça me démange sérieusement. Je ne veux vraiment pas le mettre mal à l'aise, m'immiscer dans sa vie privée. Mais là, ça ne peut plus continuer. Il faut que cela cesse. Après cette crise de panique qu'il vient de me faire, je ne peux plus le laisser comme ça, j'ai ignoré bien trop longtemps son mal. Et maintenant, il est là, tremblant dans mes bras réconfortants, ses pleurs viennent de s'arrêter. Je serre les dents. Tout est de ma faute. Son état actuel est le fruit de mon ignorance. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'aveugler seul et passer outre son mal.. Non, je n'aurais pas dû… Ma main passe très doucement dans ses cheveux, comme s'il était fait de porcelaine, pour venir arrêter sa course sur sa joue. Un sourire rassurant se dessine sur mon visage alors que je le serre délicatement contre mon torse. J'aperçois quelques rougeurs sur ses joues qui me font sourire un peu plus.

« Julien, calme toi.. Ce n'est rien.. Ça va aller.. Ce n'est que moi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal…Je..Dis-moi ce qui se passe à la fin, tu agis tellement bizarrement depuis qu'on se connaît.. »

Il lève son regard empli de crainte vers moi, entrouvre ses lèvres et inspire profondément, la voix tremblant autant que son corps.

« Seb… Je ne veux pas en parler… Je dois l'oublier, c'est tout. Lâche-moi. »

Il baisse la tête, fuyant mon regard. Ma main vient chercher son menton, sa mâchoire se contractant sous mes doigts, comme si je lui lacérais la peau à chaque fois que ma main la caressait. Je relève sa tête et le regarde dans les yeux, me voulant le plus doux possible.

« Julien, s'il te plaît.. Il faut en parler pour évacuer le mal qui te ronge.. Si tu ne me dis pas.. Tu vas finir par devenir fou à garder ça pour toi… »

Ses yeux s'embuent de nouveau de larmes, mais je sens qu'il se retient de les verser, il serre les dents pour s'empêcher de montrer sa faiblesse. Je pose un regard attristé devant cette scène si affreuse pour moi.. Après quelques minutes de pure souffrance, il arrive à articuler difficilement, la gorge nouée :

« Seb…Je..J… Quand..Quand j'étais…Enfant… Chaque soir.. Je…J..Je subissais son regard.. Ch-Chaque soir j…Je devais enlever.. mon pyjama a-avant d'aller dormir.. Et… Je devais..J..Je devais… Supporter…. Ses… Mains… »

Ses… Mains.. ? Attends… Il parle pas de.. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. Tout tourne. Un sentiment d'horreur s'empare de moi. Un terrible malaise me pénètre et serre mes tripes dans sa poigne de fer. Ça ne se peut pas.. C'est.. Pas possible.. ? Julien… Il blague n'est-ce pas ? Ses pleurs me ramènent à la raison, je perds mon regard vide pour le tourner vers son visage, une mine épouvantée voile mon visage. Je le serre contre moi de toutes mes forces, comme si j'avais peur de le perdre. J'ai du mal à croire ce que je viens d'entendre. Je.. Je ne veux pas le croire. Je veux oublier ce qu'il vient de me dire, m'aveugler pour ne pas être conscient de ce qu'il a vécu. Je veux obscurcir mes souvenirs, j'ai juste envie qu'il se redresse en riant et me dise, « C'est une blague ! » Mais il n'en est rien. Je finis par recouvrer totalement mes esprits.

« Julien… Je..Je suis désolée.. Je..Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je… »

Je ne sais quoi faire pour le rassurer. Je reste là, à le regarder. Mon pouce vient essuyer doucement les gouttes salées qui perlent sur son visage tandis que mon corps se serre un peu plus contre le sien. Une étrange envie s'empare de moi, elle se glisse lentement dans mon cerveau. Sans réfléchir, presque inconsciemment, j'assouvie ce désir irrépressible. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un long frisson parcourt mon dos alors qu'il ne résiste pas, n'affiche pas de signes de détresse. C'est la première fois qu'il ne me rejette pas. Je ferme les yeux, l'embrassant longuement. Sous mes doigts, tous ses muscles se relâchent. Pour la première fois, je peux établir un contact avec lui. Un lien. Sans qu'il le refuse. Sans qu'il le rompe. Je recule légèrement mon visage du sien pour reprendre mon souffle et lui souris.

« Je veux rester avec toi Julien. Tout ce qui compte maintenant, c'est toi. Et uniquement toi. Jamais je ne violerai ta pudeur.. Ne t'en fais pas. Je te protégerai.. Pour toujours… »

Nt plonge alors son regard dans le mien et finit par poser sa tête timidement contre mon torse… Un doux sourire se dessine sur mon visage, ma main vient caresser ses beaux cheveux bruns avec le plus de douceur possible, puis je ferme les yeux.


End file.
